Total Drama Island 2
by xoThatGirl
Summary: this is a make your caracther story.Your teens compete for 1,000,000 !*Applications are now closed* Campers Announced! R&R as always and PM me if you have challenge ideas
1. application sheets

**A/N: hey! I'm making my total drama island :D I need 10 guys and 9 girls ( because i'm making my own caracther ! (the only one i own) i'm a REALLY slow updater because i have a REALLY BUSY schedule :) **

**Disclaimer: i only own my own character(Vanessa)(you'll see her sheet in this chapter)**

''Hey Chris, the camera is on!''

'' sixteen years old out there in Canada! This is Total Drama Island; a show where you compete to win 1,000,000 dollars! You just have to send me your application sheet(that you can find on our totally safe site /applicationsheets/**(A/N i just made that up)**) like this dudette did;

Full name: Vanessa Lacoste

Hair: Medium size dark brown hair, with side bangs. In my bangs i have a raspberry color streak.

Eyes: Hazel

Clothes: Jeans mini shorts, gladiator shoes, Hollister v neck t-shirt.

Height: 5''5

Skin color: tanned

Piercing(s): 2 in both ears,one at the cartilage at the top of my right ear and at my bellybutton.

Prized possession: iphone

Fear: clowns

Talent or passion: Singing

Audition tape: we see a girl sitting on a stool. We hear a teenage girl whisper''V, the camera is on!''The girl on the stool nods as an answer. ''Hey my name is Vanessa and you should pick me for TDI because I love adventures ! I'm not afraid of a little challenge. I would use the money the throw an awesome party and for college. Anyways I hope you pick me, I'm fun to be around, later! Amy, is it off?'' '' I can,t find the button!'' ''it's big and red come on !'' ''oh there it is !'' and it turns black.

''Cameraman put the camera back on me! Ok i need 10 dudes and 9 dudettes, so get up and make your audition tape and application form !''

**Can't wait to see your characters! And like you read, it's 16 year olds :) get those applications ready (btw just copie/paste my application and delete what i wrote im wayyyyyy to lazy to make another one :P )**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

hey people !

the characters you sent are great but...I NEED BOYS! I ONLY HAVE 1 ! i need Goths, Bitches, jerks, jocks ! please i want to make this story happen ! and for once im going to try to update almost everyday !i thought people liked the make your own characters stories !

xxx


	3. Campers are announced!

**Omg this is soooooo hard to choose ! 9 girls 10 guys OMFG IMPOSSIBLE ! if there's a caracther you'd like to be paired with or friends with PM me :)**

**Ps; i only own my OCs **

Chris's POV

''!''

''Dudes who screamed like a little girl like that ? '' said cameraman #1.

''I think it's Chris. Let's go see!'' said cameragirl.

''He's probably just out of hair products. I think we shouldn't go.'' Said cameraman #2.

''I don't care I'm going to see what's wrong!'' said cameragirl

''Girls...''said both cameramans

''Chris is something wrong?''

''This is soooo hard to do!'' I answered back. ''But I think I found my 19 campers missing!''

''Oh ok'' said the cameragirl

''What are you doing? This is not ''break time'' go back to work whatever your name is!'' I screamed.

''Yes sir!'' she said before running away.

I took the 20 application sheets, read them all over again, wondering if I did a good choice. It was really hard to do, since I liked all the campers that applied for this show. Because of that fact, I had to put all the names in a hat and draw them. So I took the 20 first names. I get up and go see my camera crew and we started to shoot the mini-episode where I say the names of the chosen ones.

''5,4,3,2,1!''

''Hey teens, Chris here. I finally decided who will be on the second season of Total Drama Island. This was really hard to do! Ok so for the girls:

Vanessa Lacoste! ()

Esme Matthews!(.smiles)

Samantha "Sami" Kate McMullen!(I'mLegallyBrunette)

Aspen ''Asp'' Dirmall!(QueenOfWeird1995)

Jeni Garrett!(SwimmerFish)

Naomi Windla!(Hawkfire111)

Levana Grey!(tdifreak55)

Kat Malori!(gandly123)

Darcy Steffans!(Ducktape980)

And Finally!

Lena Veronica Edwards!(pennameherexx)

Now for the guys!

Sandy Moore!(hawkfire111)

Zakk Ambrose Blythe(Another Dead Hero)

Alex Ryder!(PhoenixofProcella)

Ramone Dimion!(Ducktape980)

Joshua Aran Valentine!(Meowth's Toon Dragon)

Alexander Isis!(hawkfire111)

Dylan Scott Anderson!(Sitargirl100)

Caleb Heffly!(pokemaster99)

Nick Henley!()

And Finally!

Peter Kaylar!()

I'll see you teens this weekend at the not beautiful Camp Wananaka, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!''

**Don't be mad if i didn't choose you, i hate that...**


	4. Note

**Hey guys ! i need every one the pm me your character's paring/friendship/enemies! Now here are my oc's presentations:**

**Full name: Nick Henley**

**Hair: Light brown short hair **

**Eyes: Brown**

**Clothes: White shorts, purple Lucky 7 T-shirt, black Pumas**

**Height: 5''9**

**Skin color: tanned**

**Piercing(s): none**

**Prized possession: his Alexander Ovechkin signed hockey stick**

**Fear: the dark**

**Talent or passion: hockey(passion) the guitar and singing(secret talent)**

**Audition tape: we see Nick playing hockey, and he scores. Everyone starts screaming and a male voice behind the camera says:''that was Nick Henley, number 19, scoring the 5****th**** goal of this game! Gooooo Vikings!''the it goes fuzzy and off.**

**Full name: Peter Kaylar**

**Hair: Medium shaggy blond hair**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothes: American Eagle dark blue jeans,DC buckle belt,White Ed Hardy t-shirt ,black lacoste shoes,Nixon watch and white Ed Hardy cap.**

**Height: 5''8**

**Skin color: peach**

**Piercing(s): 1 on his left side ear.**

**Prized possession: his Nixon watch**

**Fear: emos and goths**

**Talent or passion: hockey(passion) beatboxing(talent)**

**Audition tape: ''Hey duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudes! Listen to this awesome beatboxes i just started!'' *starts to beatboxes* then we hear his little sister say: ''Peter! Stop those annoying sounds I'm trying to watch a movie here!'' ''And that was Katrina, my annoying little sister, who doesn't know a thing about beatboxing! ''Hey I heard that !'' ''Yeah like I said annoying, anyways pick me!''then it turns off.**

**Ok so PM me for your parings/friends/enemies,**

**Ps; Vanessa is paired up with Nick**


End file.
